Killua's Love in Past
by Mikoto Yutaka
Summary: Killua mengingat kembali cinta pertamanya sebelum ia mengenal Gon dan kawan-kawan
1. Chapter 1

Banyak yang bertanya: "kenapa killua sangat suka pada gon?"

Ya, Killua memang sangat suka Gon. Alasannya sangat sederhana: karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerima Killua apa adanya. Bagi Killua, Gon adalah segala-galanya, hartanya, temannya yang berharga. Teman yang berharga. Walaupun menganggap seperti itu, Killua sebenarnya sadar, bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sangat mencintai Gon. Ia tahu hal itu salah, sehingga ia mnyimpan persaan itu, dan mengaggap bahwa Gon adalah sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya, ada alasan khusus kenapa Killua menyukai Gon. Alasannya, karena Gon mirip dengan 'orang itu'

"kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kalau di tinggal sendiri?" tanya Kurapica dengan nada cemas. Sudah dua bulan lebih mereka berempat –Gon, Killua, Kurapica, Leorio— tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen biasa di Yorkshin. Setelah semua petualangan yang mereka alami, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama untuk beristirahat. Mudah saja mereka membayar apartemen ini, Killua dan Gon kadang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai buruh angkut. Kurapica bekerja sebagai karwayan tetap di perusahaan majalah. Dan leorio terus melanjutkan kuliah dengan kartu lisensi hunter-nya. Tapi terkadang ia bekerja sambilan di toko kelontong.

Alasan Kurapica bertanya dengan cemas pada Killua seperti itu karena, Kurapica ingin berziarah ke tempat suku kuruta. Gon, bersama Bibi Mito dan Nenek, juga mau berziarah ke makam ibu Gon sambil piknik. Sedangkan Leorio di tawari pekerjaan bagus di sebuah rumah sakit bergengsi di pusat kota. Kalau ia ingin mendapat pekerjaan ini, ia harus membantu kepala dokter untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya.

Sebenarnya, Kurapica dan Gon sudah menawari supaya Killua ikut saja dan tak usah sungkan, tapi tampaknya Killua mengerti betul kalau berziarah itu adalah hal yang sangat pribadi. "nggak usah.." katanya, "aku nggak apa-apa kok" Leorio juga menawari agar Killua ikut saja. Leorio berkata bahwa Killua tidak akan mengganggunya. "nanti akan kuberitahu organ-organ tubuh yang belum kau ketahui" kata Leorio setengah bercanda. Tapi Killua tetap menolak. Ia tak ingin kalau Leorio gagal mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat di dambakannya.

Killua juga diam-diam mendengar percakapan Kurapica dan Leorio kemarin malam tentang kondisi Killua yang terkadang terlihat aneh. Killua tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir lagi.

"nggak apa-apa kok.. aku kan bukan anak kecil" katanya, "memangnya aku seperti si bodoh Gon yang bisa menghancurkan rumah kalau di tinggal sehari?" dengus Killua dengan nada sombong seperti biasa. "tapi, aku khawatir" Kurapica ngotot. Gon memberikan tatapan mata memelas dan berkaca-kaca seolah ingin berkata: _benar kau tidak apa-apa? _"sudah ikut saja Killua" Leorio mendesak. "aduuuhhh kalian ini yaa.." Killua mulai jengkel. "aku ini bukan bayi" lalu ia mendorong tiga sahabat karibnya kedepan pintu, "pergi dan jangan khawatirkan aku! Aku akan baik-baik saja! Sampai jumpa!" lalu Killua membanting pintu.

Menuju jendela. Menunggu. Setelah ia melihat ketiga temannya, ia mendesah lega. _Dasar. _Katanya dalam hati, _aku bukan bayi. _Bocah berambut putih ini kemudian duduk di jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka sambil menikmati angin sepoi yang mengacaukan rambut putihnya yang kalau terkena cahaya matahari menjadi keperak-perakan. Sesaat, ia melihat kebawah jendela, dan melihat sekelompok anak kecil sedang bermain dengan ributnya. Melihat itu, ia terserang rasa benci pada orang tuanya yang sudah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun. Ia juga pernah menjadi seorang anak kecil seperti anak-anak kecil dibawah sana yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya. Tapi bukan menjadi anak kecil yang dapat bermain bebas, merasakan sensasi dunia luar, dan bermain dengan fantasi. Tetapi harus mengerti, harus mau melaksanakan, harus memasuki dunia orang dewasa yang penuh dengan konflik, perdebatan, kata-kata palsu, dan bau darah yang menyengat.

Tapi, berkat itu dia bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang paling dicintainya hingga saat ini. Killua tersenyum dan menyangga kepalanya di atas lutut. Menutup matanya, dan mencoba kembali mengingat gadis itu. _Killua… _panggilnya, _Killua.. aku sangat menyayangimu. _Kemudian.. ia pun kembali ke masa lalu. Sisa-sisa kehidupan masa kecilnya yang indah.

Flash back:

Killua Zaoldyeck. Anak dari pembunuh bayaran ternama yang paling ditakuti dunia. Bahkan pemerintah takut padanya. Keluarga Zaoldyeck tinggal di gunung kukuru. Keluarga Zaoldyeck mempunyai lima anak laki-laki antara lain: Illumi, Milluki, Killua, Alluka, Kalluto. Di antara mereka berlima, ayah mereka, Silva Zaoldyeck, dan kakek mereka, Zeno Zaoldyeck, melihat bahwa Killua mempunyai kemampuan di atas kakak-kakaknya. Maka dari itu, Killua di angkat sebagai penerus keluarga.

Sebagai ahli waris keluarga, Killua di latih lebih keras daripada saudaranya yang lain. Mulai dari umur enam tahun, Killua mulai mengikuti ayah atau kakaknya, Illumi, untuk melihat sekaligus belajar bagaimana cara pembunuh bayaran membunuh. Terkadang Illumi dan Silva menyisakan satu korban untuk Killua. Dan dengan agak ragu, Killua mengantarkan korbannya menghadap sang pencipta. Kalau dia ketakutan saat melihat darah, dia akan dihukum. Kalau dia merinding mendengar jerit derita, dia akan dihukum. Maka dari itu, Killua belajar untuk tidak mendengar, dan tidak melihat, dengan kata lain membunuh perasaan dan ekspresinya sendiri.

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh, ayahnya memberikannya hadiah spesial. Hadiahnya adalah, mulai dari saat itu, Killua diperbolehkan untuk menghabisi korban yang diminta klien sendirian, dan hasilnya, 60 persen murni milik Killua. "Eh?" Killua bingung.

"Selamat Killua, di umurmu yang sekarang kau sudah diperbolehkan bekerja dengan tangan mu sendiri!" ucap ibu Killua, Kikyo Zaoldyeck, penuh dengan rasa syukur dan bangga.

"Ng.. a, aku.." Killua tergagap.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Killua? Harusnya kau bersyukur!" tegur Illumi dengan senyum tulus yang jarang terlihat.

"T, tapi.. aku.." Killua mungil yang malang terjebak antara rasa takut, senang, dan bimbang.

"Selamat kak," Karuto memberikan pujian kepada kakaknya.

Killua putus asa. "I, iya. Terimakasih ayah." Ujarnya lirih. Ia terjebak dalam dunia yang masih ragu ia jalani. Namun, apa boleh buat. Ini adalah hadiah yang membahagiakan. Laksanakan atau GAGAL untuk selamanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, tibalah malam yang di berkati itu. Dan anak berambut perak itu, tengah berjalan sembari merenung bermandikan air hujan, di iringi lagu petir, dan lolongan angin. Bagaikan malaikat perak menyedihkan yang di buang Tuhan jatuh ke dunia fana dari langit ketujuh. Setelah berjalan jauh, ia berhenti. Mengarahkan pandangnnya pada bangunan besar yang dijaga oleh banyak pria berpakaian hitam, yang sedang mengelilingi rumah besar bak istana raja itu. Melihatnya, kata-kata ayahnya semakin jelas terdengar di telinga: "_bunuh target, dan lenyapkan saksi mata." _Detik berikutnya, Killua mengilang diikuti dengan tumbangnya seluruh penjaga di sekeliling pagar bangunan itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**maaf atas update yang sangat lelet ini. terhalang oleh banyak tugas dan jaringan i-net yang lemot. selamat membaca.**

* * *

Misi… telah selesai. Target sudah dibunuh. Bau darah menyengat di sekujur tubuh Killua. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Air hujan, menghapus darah yang ada di tubuh Killua. Luka-luka yang didapatnya saat nyaris tertangkap di rumah itu terasa nyeri. Tapi, itu hanyalah luka gores. Killua menatap dirinya sendiri di genangan air. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah, sampai Killua sendiri tak tahu, yang mana darahnya sendiri dan darah orang yang dia bunuh.

Killua terseok-seok menuju rumahnya, perasaannya kosong sama sekali. Air hujan yang dingin rasanya menentramkan hatinya. Tapi kemudian, saat petir menyambar, suara jeritan petir yang menggelegar itu mengingatkannya kembali akan teriakan orang yang dibunuhnya. Wajah ketakutan orang itu, dan kepasrahan akan kematian, jeritan sia-sia, dan nafas terakhir.

Killua menggigil, hal itu sangat menakutkan.

Kemudian, dia menatap langit yang hitam kelam. Mengingat petir tadi, dia bertanya-tanya, apakah petir juga menderita sehingga dia menjerit setiap hujan turun?

Sampai dirumah, Killua tidak langsung ke rumah utama, tapi dia menuju rumah pelayan. Disana ada kamar khusus untuknya. Killua suka ke sana. Dia mengurung diri dalam kegelapan, setiap memejamkan mata, ingatan akan wajah orang yang dibunuhnya kembali menyerangnya.

Tersiksa karena takut, Killua memukul-mukul dirinya sendiri. Tapi kemudian, Illumi datang menjenguk Killua yang nyaris kehilangan akal sehat.

"kenapa kau takut?"tanyanya dingin. "Tak usah takut, kau tak perlu takut, dia sudah mati, tak ada yang akan menuntut ataupun membalasmu."

Killua tak bereaksi. Dia hanya memandang Illumi dengan tatapan kosong. "Semua manusia pasti akan mati." Illumi melanjutkan. "yang kau lakukan hanyalah mempercepat kematiannya, jadi kau tak bersalah." Ada sedikit cahaya kehidupan di mata Killua. HARAPAN. "setiap orang yang meninggal pasti bahagia, kenapa?" Illumi berhenti. Dia mendekati Killua dan menatap bocah itu dengan serius. "Karena dia lepas dari penderitaannya."

Mendengar kata "penderitaan" Killua kembali ingat ekspresi menjelang kematian orang yang dibunuhnya. Setelah mati, mata orang itu menerawang, tapi terlihat damai. Menurut Killua….

MENURUT KILLUA…

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Killua mulai lancar melakukan tugas-tugasnya. Dia sudah mati rasa. Telinganya tak lagi mendengar jeritan. Matanya tak lagi memandang wajah penuh derita. Batinnya tak lagi tergerak. Matanya dingin penuh ketengan.

Kemudian, dia mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk membunuh lagi. Cuaca kali ini mengingatkannya pada kali pertama ia membunuh. Hujan lebat, angin kencang, kilat sambar menyambar dan gemuruh bersahutan. Dengan langkah yang tak bernada, Killua berjalan menuju rumah itu.

Rumah itu sangat besar untuk ukuran orang biasa. Tak ada penjaga dimanapun. Dengan cepat, Killua melompat ke arah jendela besar yang sepertinya dari kamar utama. Pemuda berambut perak itu menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya, dan dengan seksama memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Dengan sangat berhati-hati Killua mengintip, di dalam itu ada dua orang pria sedang berdiri dan berbicara dengan nada kasar dengan orang yang sedang terduduk di tempat tidur mewah berkelambu. Percakapan mereka tidak terdengar jelas, tapi itu tidak penting. Killua mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur. Sosok itu adalah sosok targetnya, seorang anak perempuan seumuran Killua, berambut hitam legam dengan kulit seputih salju dan tatapan mata sedingin es.

Jendela tempat Killua mengintip, terbuka karena angina kencang. Si pemuda memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk masuk kedalam kamar itu dan menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

"kau tidak berbohong pada kami lagi kan?" kata pria berbadan besar itu.

Si gadis itu tetap diam terpaku.

"huh, kalau dia mencoba berbohong pada kita lagi, pukul saja dia." Kata pria yang lebih kecil.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, dan jangan coba-coba menipu kami lagi gadis kecil. Kami tak sebaik yang kau kira." Kata pria yang lebih besar. Sambil tertawa mengerikan mereka pergi meninggalkan gadis yang hanya diam terpaku itu dan membanting pintu dengan kasar.

Killua tetap diam memperhatikan segalanya dari kegelapan. Gadis berambut kelam itu mendesah, kemudian dengan sangat mengejutkan dia menatap tajam ke arah kegelapan tempat dimana Killua bersembunyi. Killua tersentak, kakinya terasa terpaku ke tanah.

"keluarlah kau. Aku dapat melihatmu dengan jelas walaupun kau ada dalam kegelapan." Kata gadis itu dengan suara yang begitu bening mencekam. Dengan berdebar, Killua keluar dari kegelapan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"apa maumu kemari, bocah kegelapan, anak dari keluarga terkutuk Zaoldyeck." Killua terkejut menyadari bahwa gadis itu tahu darimana dia berasal. "aku tak punya banyak waktu. Aku mau istirahat, cepat katakana urusanmu dan enyah dari hadapanku."

"aku datang kemari untuk membunuhmu." Setelah berkata demikian, Killua menerjang gadis itu yang hanya menatap ke tempat yang sama dengan tatapan kosong.

Tapi kemudian, saat Killua menerjang, tiba-tiba dia terhempas sebelum bahkan mencapai gadis itu. Dengan marah dan bingung, Killua menyerangnya sekali lagi, tapi sia-sia. Dia tak bisa masuk ke dalam tempat tidur itu, seolah ada pelindung tak kasat mata di sekitar tempat tidur.

"percuma, kau tak akan bisa membunuhku. Keluarga Zaoldyeck sungguh bodoh telah mengirimorang sepertimu." Kata gadis itu, ia tetap memandang ke arah yang sama. "aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau takut, sangat takut. Rasa berdosa pada jiwa-jiwa tak bersalah menyiksamu." Mendengar perkataan si gadis, jantung Killua berdetak cepat, nafasnya bertambah cepat dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar, "Kau tahu, tapi kau menolakkenyataan. Kaumendengar tapi kau berpura-pura takmendengar. Padahal kaumendengar, jeritanorang-orang yang mati ditanganmu." Sedetik kemudian, Killuamendengar lolongan menyedihkan dari arah bawah. Bayangan di bawah kakinya berubah menjadi siluet-siluetorang yang telah dibunuhnya. Siluet itu menyentuh kakinya dan berteriak-teriak.

Killua ketakutan, dan berteriak putus asa. Dia mencoba melenyapkan semua bayangan itu dengan menendangnya, tapi sia-sia. Rasa ketakutan yang mencekam membuatperutnya mual dan ia mulai muntah sambil mengeluarkan air mata. "menyedihkan… kau sungguh menyedihkan." Kata si gadis. Kemudian gadis itu turun dari tempat tidur. Bersamaan dengan kaki si gadis yang menyentuh lantai, bayangan itu lenyap. "kau sama denganku. Kita berdua sama-sama makhluk menyedihkan yang tak dapat menolak takdir, tak mampu melawanorang yang lebih berkuasa atas kita." Gadis itu memeluk Killua penuh kasih. Kehangatan gadis itu menjalar di seluruh tubuh Killua. Menyengat kulitnya dan matanya. Dengan sangat lega, Killua menangis menumpahkan segala keputus asaannya, di dalam pelukan gadis itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Langit bersinar cerah, matahari tersenyum riang cahayanya menyinari sebuah rumah mewah, dimana seorang gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun sedang duduk di beranda sambil membaca buku. Momen yang sangat hikmat itu diinterupsi oleh kehadiran seorang bocah perak yang melompat dari sebuah pohon ke beranda itu. Saat melihat si bocah perak, si gadis tersenyum tulus, "halo, Killua" katanya lembut. Killua tersenyum lemah padanya. "kau habis membunuh lagi?" tanya si gadis. Killua mengangguk perlahan. Si gadis tersenyum iba padanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi putih si bocah perak, "kasihan…" si gadis menyalurkan energi yang aneh pada si bocah perak. Energi itu terasa nyaman di tubuh Killua, menghilangkan segala rasa lelah, frustasi, putus asa, dan ketidak berdayaannya. "Apakah, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya si gadis. Killua menggenggam tangan si gadis, "ya, aku merasa terselamatkan. Terimakasih, Dorothy."

Saat merasakan kehangatan kulit tangan Dorothy, pikiran Killua kembali ke malam saat ia berusaha membunuh gadis kecil itu. Malam itu, setelah puas menangis, si gadis menyalurkan energi yang menentramkan hatinya. Kemudian, dia pulang ke rumah tanpa bicara apapun pada si gadis. Dia melaporkan pada ayahnya bahwa ia gagal membunuh gadis itu.

"tidak apa-apa. Sepuluh menit sesudah kau pergi, klien membatalkan permintaannyauntuh membunuh gadsi mungil itu." kata Silva pada Killua yang tertunduk. Ekspresi ayahnya dan Illumi saat itu penuh dengan kecurigaan dan tatapan mata penuh selidik pada Killua. Tapi Killua sudah belajar untuk tak menunjukkan ekspresi di keadaan yang bagaimanapun juga.

_a… lua… _Killua?

Suara Dorothy menyadarkan Killua dari lamunannya. "kenapa? Apa masih ada bagian yang terasa sakit?" tanya Dorothy. "ah, tidak…" jawab Killua lirih, "aku hanya teringat saat aku kembali ke rumah malam itu." Dorothy membisu. Gadis itu mempererat selendang tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Melihat itu, Killua mulai khawatir. "ah, kau menungguku disini? Sebaiknya kita masuk saja kedalam, angin pagi tak baik untuk tubuhmu bukan?"

"tidak…" si gadis menolak tangan Killua yang hendak membimbingnya masuk ke kamar. "aku baik-baik saja… hanya sedikit kedinginan."

"baiklah kalau begitu." Killua menarik tangannya, kemudian duduk di lantai, tepat di sebelah kaki gadis itu. "hei, aku mau bertanya…"

"hm?"

"sebenarnya, energi apa yang kau salurkan padaku malam itu, dan yang baru saja kau berikan?"

Dorothy terdiam sejenak, "aku hanya menyalurkan energi penyembuhan, agar kau merasa lebih rileks dan tenang."

"lalu, bagaimana caramu menghempasku malam itu?"

Lagi-lagi ada keheningan yang dalam di antara mereka. "aku membuat medan pelindung dari kekuatan sihir."

Killua tersentak, "kau seorang penyihir?"

"ya, begitulah kira-kira." Kata si gadis sambil menatap kosong ke tempat yang tak ada siapa-siapa.

"kukira penyihir hanya ada di dongeng-dongeng fantasi." Killua terperangah.

"yah, seharusnya begitu." Dorothy terus memandang ke tempat yang tak ada siapapun di situ. "aku lahir dari sebuah keluarga miskin, dan dititipkan dip anti asuhan. Kemudian keluarga kaya ini mengambilku sebagai anak karena tahu aku adalah penyihir. Mereka tahu aku punya kemampuan terlarang, dan berusaha menyegel kemampuan itu. tapi mereka tidak berhasil." Mata Dorothy yang dingin bertambah dingin seperti es yang membeku. "akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil kemampuan terlarang itu, bersamaan dengan kemampuan alamiku."

"kemampuan terlarang? Kemampuan alami?"

"kemampuan terlarangku adalah, aku dapati melihat masa depan dengan kedua mataku. Kemampuan alami yang kumaksud adalah pengelihatan normal sebagai manusia."

"jadi… maksudmu…" Killua tergagap.

"ya, mereka mengambil juga pengelihatanku agar kemampuan terlarang itu tertutup sempurna."

Killua terserang rasa iba pada si putri es itu. perasaan itu bercampur dengan perasaan senasib, Killua menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu dari mereka berdua yang sama-sama dirampas oleh orang dewasa. "kau tak dapat melihat, lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu posisiku dengan jelas malam itu?"

"aku sudah bilang kalau aku ini penyihir bukan? Indera pengelihatan yang terampas, membangkitkan indera baru yang tersusun dari kekuatan sihirku. Aku tak harus melihat dengan mata, tapi citra-citra itu langsung mengalir ke kepalaku. Kemampuan inilah yang dimanfaat orang tua angkatku ini."

"apa yang mereka paksakan padamu, Dorothy?"

"mereka memintaku untuk melihat rahasia-rahasia perusahaan musuh mereka dan cara menghancurkannya." Nada suara Dorothy berubah dingin menakutkan. "dan kemampuanku untuk membentuk medan pelindung mereka pakai untuk melindungi rumah ini dari segala macam penjahat yang hendak mencelakakan kami… uhuk… uhuk…" Dorothy terbatuk-batuk. Dengan panik, Killua memberikannya segelas air yang tersedia untuk putri es itu di meja beranda. Setelah meminum air perlahan, batuknya menghilang.

"apakah kau sakit-sakitan karena bawaan lahir, atau…"

"tidak, ini efek samping karena terus mengeluarkan kekuatan pelindung dan 'melihat' selama 24 jam tanpa henti."

Lagi-lagi, perasaan iba dan senasib menyerang Killua. Masa kecil mereka berdua sama-sama dirampas, kemudian mereka dipaksa melakukan hal yang tak mereka inginkan. Killua mengutuki orangtuanya, dan orang-orang dewasa yang telah menyiksa Dorothy. Mengapakah dunia begitu kejam pada dua orang anak kecil yang hanya ingin menikmati masa kecil? Mengapa dunia terang menolak mereka? Mengapakah Tuhan memalingkan wajah dari mereka dan menolak untuk memandang mereka walau hanya sekejap?

"Killua…" suara Dorothy yang bening mengejutkan Killua, "kau dan aku adalah sama. Kita senasib sepenanggungan. Marilah kita membuat janji untuk menopang satu sama lain."

"janji? Janji apa?"

"daripada janji aku lebih suka menyebutnya sumpah. Marilah kita bersumpah, kita akan hidup bersama selamanya, menopang satu sama lain, sampai maut memisahkan kita. Bilamana ada kesempatan dimana dapat melarikan diri dari tempat ini, janganlah kiranya kita melupakan rekan kita, baiklah ia kau ajak bersama… lari dari kenyataan yang penuh kepahitan dan menemukan cahaya kehidupan."

Killua terkejut dan terharu mendengarnya. Selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang berniat sehidup semati dengannya –selain ibunya yang menurutnya memuakkan— jantung Killua berdegup kencang, wajahnya menghangat dan emosinya meluap-luap. Ia ingin memeluk gadis itu sekuat tenaga. Merengkuhnya dan melindunginya hingga tiada seorangpun yang dapat melukai gadis ini.

Secara insting, mereka saling menggenggam tangan, menautkan jemari, dan menatap lembut satu sama lain.

"kami bersumpah akan sehidup semati" Dorothy memulai.

"dalam keadaan susah maupun senang" Killua melanjutkan.

"dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat."

"kami bersumpah akan lari bersama."

"menuju masa depan yang bahagia."

"bersama-sama hidup dalam dunia yang fana."

"sampai maut memisahkan kita." Mereka menutup sumpah itu bersama. Setelah itu, mereka tersenyum dan tertawa seperti layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya. Mungkin semua orang yang melihat ini akan menganggapnya konyol, tapi bagi Killua sumpah itu menopangnya selama bertahun-tahun. Membuatnya memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapi hidup.

Akankah mereka hidup bahagia? Akankah dunia mengijinkan mereka bahagia? Akankah mereka terlepas dari rantai kegelapan yang membelenggu mereka? Akankah kemalangan pergi dari hadapan mereka? Akankah kebahagiaan datang menghampiri mereka?

Dalam kebabahagiaan yang fana, mereka tak menyadari mawar-mawar hitam berdurikan air mata yang tumbuh disekitar mereka. Mengurung mereka dalam ilusi indah nan fana. Sementara bulu sayap malaikan maut beterbangan membutakan mereka.

Sumpah mereka yang penuh kebahagiaan mengundang tawa tertahan dari makhluk-makhluk nista yang bersembunyi di balik sayap hitam malaikat maut, bergema keras di dunia kegelapan.

Sampai maut memisahkan kita…


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i don't own HunterxHunter

* * *

Killua berjingkat-jingkat menujukamarnya, walaupun itu sebenarnya tak perlu dilakukannya, setelah bertandang ke rumah Dorothy.

"Killua." Sebuah suara dingin yang tenang membuatnya tersentak. Bocahmalangitu tak bisa bergerak seketika. Tubuhnya membeku diserang rasa takut dan hormat yang amat sangat.

"a—ada apa kakak?" katanya dengan gugup. Perlahan ia berputar. Illumi, sang kakak tertua berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang tak memiliki emosi.

"kenapa belakangan ini kau sering terlambat pulang ke rumah?" tanya sang kakak. "apa yang kau lakukan di luarsana?"

Ketakutan, suara Killua tak bisa keluar. "ah, aku… sedikit agak lelah, jadi aku... beris…tirahat… sejenak…" dengansusah payah dan dengan suara tertahan, Killua memberikan alasan.

"hmm…"Illumi menatapnya penuh selidik. "kau tidak berbohong 'kan?"

"te-tentu tidak!" Killua membalas tatapan kakaknya dengan berani. Toh, dia memang tidak berbohong. Dia memang lelah dan beristirahat. Hanya saja, dia tak mengatakan dimana dia beristirahat.

"baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Tak adaperubahan di wajahIllumi. Sebutir keringat tiada mengalir di wajahnya. "Kau mengerti 'kan, Killua? Teman itu tak dibutuhkan."

Kata-kata itu menggerayangi tubuh Killua. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan tubuhnya dihantam perasaan dingin yang menusuktulang. "Aku mengerti." Killua berjalan menujukamarnya dengan gontai. Illumi menatap sosok adiknya dari belakang dalam diam yang penuh makna. Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya dan berjalan pergi menjauhi adiknya. Tak adaperubahan apapun di wajahnya, sehingga tak ada yang tahu apa yang sudah ia dapatkan dengan tatapan menyelidik pada adiknya itu.

* * *

Siang penuh derita karena merindu, dan malam terasa begitu dingin karena sepi menusuktulang. Itulah yang dirasakan Dorothy. Setiap hari ia mempertajaminderanya semata-mata demi menangkap sosok Killua. Saat tidurpun ia tetap berharap kekasih hatinya itu datang merobek tirai malam yang suram, menculiknya pergi dari dunia monoton ini seperti Kapten Hook yang menculik Wendy.

Hari-hari tanpa Killua membuatnya gila karena bosan. Bosan, bosan, bosan. Dunia begitu monoton, tak ada ketegangan sama tak bisa menghapus rasa bosan itu.

Bilamana Killua datang, adrenalinnya berpacu. Tubuhnya lebih bersemangat, dan senyumnya merekah. Rasanya dia bisa melakukan segalanya, bahkan terbangpun pasti bisa dilakukannya! Di mata Dorothy, Killua adalah Kapten Hook yang membawa ketegangan petualangan dalam hidupnya. Kadang, Dorothy heran mengapa banyakorang menganggap Kapten Hook adalahorang jahat. Bukankah Kapten Hook adalahorang yang membawa Wendy keluar dari kehidupannya yang membosankan menuju dunia penuh petualangan dan mimpi? Ah, itu tak penting. Asalkan Killua datang, dunia sudah penuh dengan petualangan.

Dorothy terbatuk, dadanya terasa sakit. Ototperutnya protes setiap kali ia terbatuk. Cairan merah hangat mengalir ke tangan gadis pucat itu. Dengan perasaan mendingin dia membiarkan darahnya mengalir dari mulutnya. Impiannya hilang, mimpi dan harapan ditampiknya. Dia sudah tahu takdirnya. Dia sudah mengerti akhir dari hidupnya. Tidak! Dia menggenggam tangannya yang penuh darah sekuat tenaga. Perasaan takut akan kematian kembali menderanya. Mengapa? Padahal dia sudah menetapkan hati, padahal dia sudah tak ingin lagi peduli. Tapi semenjak kedatangan Killua kedalam hidupnya, dia ingin hidup lebih lama, lebih… lebih… sehari lebih lama tak masalah, asalkan bisa merasakan kehangatan kulit pemuda pucat tersebut.

"Dorothy?"

Ditengah malam penuh dengan ketakutan, suara lembutorang yang dinantikan terdengar di telinganya. Suara yang sangat ia nantikan. Dorothy menengok perlahan ke arah jendela. Disana, ulam yang dinantikannya tiba bermandikan cahaya suci sang bulan.

* * *

Killua sudah tak dapat menahan rasa rindunya pada Dorothy hingga ia pergi menemui gadis buta itu. Hatinya melompat-lompat kegirangan saat melihat wajah gadis itu. Dengan tak sabar ia masuk dari jendela dan menghampiri gadis yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Begitu melihat gadis itu, ia terkejut melihat betapa pucatnya wajah sang pujaan hati. Bocah berambut putih keperakan itu membeku saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari mulut si gadis.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Dorothy?" tanya Killua penuh kekhawatiran.

Tapi gadis itu tersenyum penuh cinta pada Killua dan berkata, "Aku langsung merasa sehat begitu memandang wajahmu."

Killua meronamendengarnya. "A—akupun merasa bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu." Killua membersihkan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir Dorothy dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Kemudian mereka berbincang ceria, diwarnai tawa, dihiasi senyum. Suasana hangat menyelimuti mereka, perasaan bahagia meluap-luap tak terbendung.

Sekonyong-konyong, gadis itu terbelalak dan mulai memuntahkan darah segar sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Dorothy! Dorothy, kau baik-baik saja?" Killua mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dengan panik. Tapi kemudian, Killua ikut membeku. Hawa dingin yang mencekam menggerayangi dirinya dan menyerangnya dengan perasaan takut yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku tak menyangka kau ada disini…" Dorothy dan Killua membekumendengar suara dingin dari malaikat maut tanpa hati, "bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau teman itu tak dibutuhkan…" dua bocah pendosamalangitu menengok ke arah Sang Maut tanpa daya, "iya 'kan, Killua?" di belakang Killua, di hadapan Dorothy, berdirilah Illumi Zaoldyeck berselimutkan kegelapan malam. Malaikat maut itu menatap Killua yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut bercampur ketakutan yang menyesakkan dada. Kemudian Malaikat Maut itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang gadis mungil pucat yang menatapnya dengan mata tak bercahaya sementara mulut dan hidungnya mengalirkan darah segar.

"huh, anak terkutuk yang dibuang dari keluarga Annelida, Sang Peri Rawa."DengusIllumi. "penampilanmu sesuai dengan julukanmu wahai kodok rawa."

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku kodok rawa?" Dorothy membalas dengusanIllumi dengan senyuman tajam, "daripada anak sulung tak berguna yang dikalahkan adiknya sendiri, dasar sampah!" Sang Peri Rawa meludahiIllumi dengan darah segar. Killua terkesiap melihatnya, ketakutan yang menderanya semakin menjadi-jadi saat menyadari bahwa nafsu membunuh kakaknya mengumbar keluar.

Illumi menghantammedanpelindung yang menyelimuti tempat tidur Dorothy. Killua bisa merasakan energi yang dahsyat meluap keluar dari tubuh Dorothy. "Huh, tipuan kuno, kau pikir bisa menghalangiku dengan tipuan murahan seperti ini?"Illumi –entah bagaimana— merobekmedanpelindung itu sehingga Dorothy memuntahkan segumpal darah. Sedetik kemudianIllumi melemparkan jarum-jarum maut ke Dorothy yang tidak bisa merespon.

JREB! JREB! JREB!

Darah segar melayang di hadapan Dorothy. Darah dari Killua Zaoldyeck yang tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya untuk melindungi Dorothy. Tiga jarum menancap di telapak hingga lengan anak itu. Rasa sakit menyengatnya diikuti dengan rasa terkejut atas tindakannya. "KILLUA!" Dorothy merangkak mendekati anak berambut putih itu untuk melihat lukanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Killua?" tanyaIllumi dingin, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau TEMAN ITU TAK DIBUTUHKAN."

Killua kalap, dia berbalik dan melesat menyerang kakaknya. Gerakannya yang cepat sangat tak disangka olehIllumi sehingga dia tak bisa mengelak dengan sempurna dari tendangan tergores. Killua mendarat, dan melesat kembali, mendaratkan tinju di luka yang telah dibuatnya. Killua berputar di udara untuk memberikan tinju belakang namun tangannya ditahan dan ia dilempar ke tanah. Dorothy melindungi Killua dengan sihirnya hingga bocah itu tidak terhantam ke tanah.

Namun, perhatiannya yang teralihkan itu dimanfaatkanIllumi untuk melempar gadis itu dengan jarum-jarum maut. Pelindung yang dibuat Sang Penyihir di sekitar tubuhnya terlalu lemah hingga bisa ditembus oleh jarum-jarum maut dan menembus kulitnya.

"DOROTHY!" Killua berteriak dalam keputusasaan yang dalam. Kepanikan Killua terhapus sedikit saatmendengar gadis itu terbatuk perlahan. Ternyata Dorothy masih sempat melindungi jantung dan lehernya dengan tangan, sehingga jarum-jarum itu menancap di telapak tangankanan, lengan kiri, danperutnya.

"Dasar bebal. Belum mati juga?"Illumi mengernyit jijik melihat Sang Peri Rawa bersimbah darah. "sekarang, matilah!"Illumi berjalan perlahan dengan menggenggam satu jarum maut miliknya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"JA—"

"hentikan!" Dorothy menghentikan jeritan Killua dan langkah ringanIllumi, "tak ada gunanya." Mata gadis itu begitu dingin menakutkan. Tapi Killua bisa melihatnya, jauh didalam bola mata es itu tersirat: kepasrahan, kemantapan hati, dan kedamaian yang tak dapat dimengerti. Jantung Killua berdegup ngeri menantikan kelanjutan ucapan si gadis, "Karena malam ini aku akan mati." Dalam hening Killua meneteskan air mata, yang menjadi sungai permata di pipi pucatnya.

"Apakah kau bisa kupercaya?" tanyaIllumi, menyimpan kembali jarumnya.

"tentu," kata Dorothy dingin, "tentu. Ini kali terakhir aku berjumpa dengan adikmu yang satu itu."

Illumi terdiam. Dalam keheningan dia berjalan menuju jendela dan berhenti sejenak untuk menatap adiknya yang berurai air mata. "Kalauurusanmu sudah selesai, pulanglah ke rumah." Dan Illumipun berlalu. Mendengar kata 'rumah' membuat Killua merinding. Dia menyadari bahwa setelah Dorothy pergi meninggalkannya, dia akan terkurung selamanya di 'PenjaraAbadi'. Tapi perhatian Killua teralihkan saatmendengar Dorothy terbatuk-batuk. Dia berlari menuju tempat tidur Dorothy, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyengat dan menghambur memeluk gadis yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Ki…llu…a…"

"jangan tinggalkan aku!" isak Killua, "kau sudah berjanji, aku sudah berjanji, kita sudah berjanji kalau kita akan sehidup semati."

"…"

"Jangan pergi sendirian! Ajak aku! Aku tak mau sendirian di dunia yang kelam ini!"

"…"

"Jangan tega membuangku! Mengapa? Mengapa semuaorang membuangku? Jangan buang aku Dorothy, jangan buang aku!" Killua terisak-isak di samping gadis yang dikasihinya, menggenggam erat tangan penuh darah yang tak bertenaga lagi.

"Ja… jangan takut Killua…" kata Dorothy terbata-bata. Dengansusah payah ia mengeluarkan suaranya, "kau tidaklah sendirian…" gadis itu tersenyum pada Killua yang menangis, "sekejap saat kau menggenggam lembut tanganku aku bisa melihat masa depanmu…" terbatuk perlahan dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kau akan bertemu dengan sahabat sejatimu, kau akan mengalami petualangan yang membahagiakan, kau akan tertawa seperti anak-anak biasa."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin! Selamanya aku akan terikat oleh rantai terkutuk keluargaku!"

"Masa depan yang kulihat ini tidaklah pasti, Killua." Kata Dorothy dengan lembut, dia menyusupkan jemarinya ke rambut putih Killua yang lembut. "Semua yang terlihat di benakku ini akan terwujud denganusahamu sendiri. Bagaimanapun caranya, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan sahabat sejatimu. Tapi itu tergantung keputusanmu, apakah kau mau pasrah saja atau apakah kau mau melawan dengan segenap perasaan!"

Killua dan Dorothy terdiam. Dalam keheningan yang penuh makna, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Dengan hembusan nafasnya yang terakhir, Dorothy berbisik mesra: "Aku menyayangimu… Killua…" Dihiasi senyuman tulus, Sang Peri Rawa menutup kisahnya. Killua meneteskan mutiara-mutiara penuh cinta tanpa ekspresi. Dia mengecup pipi sang pujaan hati penuh cinta, dan kembali menuju kegelapan tanpa batas.

Bertahun-tahun Killua menyimpan pesan terakhir tahun kemudian Killua melarikan diri dan mengikuti ujian hunter. Disana, ia bertemu dengan…

End of flashback

* * *

Ckrek…

Suara pintu yang dibuka menyadarkan Killua dari lamunannya yang indah. Kemudian, sebuah kepala runcing menyembul dan celingukan kesana kemari. "kamu ngapain, Gon?"

"huwe! Ki—Killua…" Gon menatap Killua dengan takut-takut. "Ah, anu… aku lupa bawa tiket kereta, makanya aku kembali ke sini untuk mengambilnya. A—apa kamu lihat tiket itu Killua?"

"hmm… ini! tergeletak begitu saja di meja!"

"WAH! MAKASIH KILLUA!" Gon memberikan senyum sejuta dolarnya pada Killua yang membuat pemuda itu gemas. Killua memberikan kecupan secepat kilat di pipi Gon. Gon terkejut dan menyentuh pipi yang terkecup itu. Wajahnya merona seperti tomat saat Killua menjilat bibirnya (bibir Killua loh~~) dengan mata berkilau nakal.

"A—wa—wa— GYAAAA!" dengan wajah merona Gon berlari keluar.

Killua tertawa jahil dan berhenti perlahan. Dia teringat, saat pertama kali menatap Gon di tempat ujian hunter, dia melihat Dorothy tersenyum di belakang Gon sambil memegang pundak bocah berambut runcing itu, dan menghilang bagai kabut.

THE END

* * *

_A/N: yaaayy~~ akhirnya tamaaatt! gimana menurut kalian? endingnya asik bukan.. *bangga *digeplak R&R PLEAASEE~~ saia mau mati penasaran dengan pendapat kalian. ok? Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan me-review fic ini... maaf kalau aneh.. ^^"_


End file.
